Talk:Leslie Carrara/3 August 2006
Hi Everyone! Exciting stuff happening all around! So read on and enjoy! Sesame Street news: NEW YORK, NEW YORK – USA - The long awaited debut of a new female Sesame Street character (the first since 1991) is just a little over a week away and we’ve just got to make you watch! Abby Cadabby as performed by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph will be appearing & interviewed on the TODAY SHOW (NBC 7-10am) on Friday, August 11th! Tivo, tape, burn, whatever, but watch! Abby’s first day on Sesame Street is August 14th, followed by her first day at school with Mrs. Goose – aka Shirley Jones! – on August 15th. There are two more episodes featuring Abby in the following weeks, and we’ll get that to you shortly. Abby is so cute – she’s already been asked back for next season! JUST AS EXCITING: Leslie actually plays a person on Sesame Street! Brought to you by the letter “I” and co-starring T.R. Knight from ABC’s Grey’s Anatomy, Leslie plays Iris in a Private - “I” sketch. We’ll get that date to you shortly as well. A definite tivo moment. Clips from both Abby shows and the T.R. sketch (without Les though) can be found on a link from our new and improved web site – on the TV, Etc. page. www.lesliecarrara-rudolph.com More news from the Big Apple: Leslie is currently in NYC filming season 2 of Johnny & The Sprites, performing as Ginger Sprite. They’ve called in some real pros this year on the production end, with some great Broadway composers and song writers for this musical romp on Playhouse Disney. The new season will start soon – and we’ll send an update when it gets closer and of course post it on the website. You can see select episodes from last season from a link on our new and improved web site – on the TV, Etc., page. www.lesliecarrara-rudolph.com As if all that wasn’t enough, Leslie is also shooting a “World Wide Kids” DVD – which are for the children of parents/family in the military. You may have seen press on the first release which was Elmo’s Dad going to his tour of duty in the Middle East. In this release, I’m not sure of the actual plot line, but Leslie is Koko the penguin! The group of performers is long and distinguished (Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Marty Robinson, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr and more) and the project has a great mission. So support it when you can. LASTLY - until the next update: Coming soon – Spunkinsass the CD will be available on the website for purchase soon. You can hear samples of it all over the Lolly section of the website – and of course the home page. Please note, they make take an extra minute to load – but once they’ve loaded, you’ve got them for your next visit pretty quickly! That’s all for now. Hope you’re all having a great summer! Spunky This email was sent to you by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and/or Lolly. To ensure delivery to your inbox (not bulk or junk folders), please add spunkinsassthemailinglist@yahoo.com to your address book. If you wish not to receive these notices, please reply to this message with unsubscribe in the subject line. Thank you!